


The Barn

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They're out in a barn and ready to make the space theirs.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	The Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crimson  
> Picture Prompt: A crimson barn

They were out in a barn, with the wind howling around them and Sam thought of it. He got his arms around Dean and nuzzled his neck from behind. “We’re all the way out here and it’s so quiet. Make me scream.”

Dean spun in place, unable to hide the grin surfacing on his face.

“Yeah?”

Sam leaned forward and nibbled Dean’s lip. “Mmhmm. You’ve earned it. And I--”

Sam landed in the nearest pile of hay, with Dean on top of him. Dean ran his nails along Sam’s skin and whispered, “I’m ready for that.”

They both let go.


End file.
